Mechanosensory hair cells (MHCs) facilitate hearing and balance in the cochlea and vestibular organs, respectively. MHCs are susceptible to damage from antibiotics, aging, wear and tear, noise-induced stress, and different types of infections. Hearing loss occurs when MHCs are damaged, and MHCs do not naturally regenerate in humans. Currently, there is no way to artificially regenerate MHCs. Cochlear implants and hearing aides are the only ways to treat hearing loss.
Thus, it would be advantageous to regenerate MHCs in a way to treat or reverse hearing loss or other problems associated with damaged MHCs.